The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in apparatus for improving the signal to noise ratio in wireless communication systems through message pooling and methods of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for improving the signal to noise ratio of wireless communication systems through message pooling and methods of using the same, particularly in conjunction with electronic display systems.
Large retail stores often deal with several tens of thousands of different kinds of goods. In such stores, much attention is paid to the management and control of the inventory of goods and the displaying and labeling of the prices of the goods being sold. Accordingly, much effort is expended and careful attention is paid to managing and controlling the stock of goods and to labeling prices of products displayed on shelves or in showcases. Mistakes as to the labeling of the prices of goods could cause dissatisfaction to customers and damage the reputation of the store.
Therefore, it is desirable to correctly identify the prices of goods and minimize the number of pricing errors. Accordingly, electronic display systems having multiple electronic display modules have been developed. Such electronic display systems are typically arranged such that light weight compact electronic display modules which display the product's price, along with other product information, are place on display shelves or showcases in front of the displayed products. These types of electronic display systems typically allow the prices of products displayed in the electronic display portions of the electronic display modules to be changed when the prices are raised or lowered and/or when the arrangement of goods displayed on the display shelves or showcases are changed.
In such electronic display systems, it becomes possible to reliably identify the correct prices of goods since changes in the prices of goods displayed on the electronic display portions of the electronic display modules are controlled and managed by a communications base system or some other processing control unit. If desired, other product information, for example, inventory or stocking information, product identification numbers or codes, and product volume or weight, could be displayed on the electronic display portions of the electronic display modules. In addition, electronic display systems in accordance with the present invention could be used in applications other than retail store environments, for example, in identifying inventory information in warehouses or distribution centers.
It is desirable to maintain wireless communication in electronic display systems over wide ranges of path loss and noise levels. This is typically accomplished by designing wireless communication systems for the worst case operating scenario, often resulting in additional cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for improving the signal to noise ratio in wireless communication systems using message pooling.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for improving the signal to noise ratio in wireless communication using message pooling, particularly in conjunction with wireless communication systems having unbalanced links, such as electronic display systems.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of hardware, software and protocol contained within a pocket data communication system which enables a wireless communication system, for example an electronic display system, to adapt communication techniques to meet customer based accuracy requirements independent of changes in the signal to noise ratio of the communication channel. Communication having low signal to noise ratios are improved using intelligent retransmissions of the communication signals and statistical detection or demodulation. Such techniques are particularly useful in wireless communication in electronic display systems.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.